Death Note: The Amazing Adventure
by Savvy-Chibi-Chan
Summary: The sequel to "It's a Death Note Parody"! Rated T. I do not own any anime or its characters. WeirdGothGirl owns Rowan, PrincessoftheVaria owns Akane, furburu owns Keitorin
1. Introduction

_HeeHee~ Enjoy~_

~OoOoO~

"Welcome," says a raven haired cutie. "This is the sequel to "It's a Death Note Parody (which is currently being remade into story mode). I know we ended our parody badly, but since it's being remade, the remake will have a better ending."

"L! Stop giving out spoliers!" an angry voice shouts out.

"You told me to be a stupid host and I did!" L retorted.

The girl sighed. "I need to get payed more for this."

"You don't get payed for this at all," another female voice pointed out.

"Shut it," the first girl murmured.

"Aw, come on, Arik. Cheer up!" a third girl said.

"How can I, Rowan? I have to make a WHOLE NEW PARODY!" Arik complained.

"And that Naruto story," the second girl added.

"Akane, you're not helping," Rowan muttered.

"I'm deleting that stoy," Arik announced.

"NUUUUUUU!" Rowan cried out.

"Really!" a fourth girl, Keitorin, asked.

L sweatdropped. "Just ignore those three, let's introduce everyone. I'm L. I'm married to Keitorin and have two daughters: Reiko and Hana. I have black hair, black eyes. I'm the best detective in the world. Keitorin, again, is my wife. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She calls Hana "Mexico" and Reiko "Potato".

"YAH! MEXICO AND POTATO!" Keitorin cheered.

L sighed. "Arik is the author of this parody and "It's a Death Note Parody". She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's in a relationship with Matt and her real name is Mikki.

"HAI!" Arik greeted.

"Rowan is WeirdGothGirl. She's married to Near, who she calls "Pancake Mix" and Near is currently five months pregnant. Yes, Near is."

"YO YO YO, BE-OTCHES!" Rowan sings.

"Akane is PrincessoftheVaria. She's in a relationship with Mello."

"Hey," Akane says nonchalantly.

"Then we have everyone else who doesn't matter: Matt, Mello, Near, Light, Misa, Soichiro, Matsuda, Ryuk, Rem, Aizawa, and Mogi."

Keitorin coughed. "Don't forget SakaLaBaiBai!"

L nods. "And there's also SakaLaLaBaiBai: Matsuda's and Sayu's son."

Rowan sniffs. "Pancake Mix does matter."

"How?" Akane asks. "He's a PREGNANT MAN."

"SO! He makes the ratings go up."

"We don't have any ratings, dumbass." L said.

" DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Rowan shouts.

"Yeah, yeah."

L takes out his phone. "Hm, they're late?"

"Who?" Arik asks.

"Mello, Matt, and Near."

"Maybe they exploded," Keitorin suggested.

"I doubt it," Arik said.

There was a knock on a door and a familiar voice shouting, "Let us in!"

"MELLO!" Akane squealed and went to open the door.

"Yo," Mello said, giving Akane a hug."

"Hiiii~!" Akane sighed dreamily.

Matt and Near leave the couple go to their own girls.

Mello and Akane join us.

"I LIKE PINEAPPLES!" Keitorin shouts randomly.

"Why can't we just do the first offical chapter?" Akane asks.

"FOURTH WALL ALERT!" Rowan says loudly.

"'Cause this is our introduction. We start the funnyness next," Arik replies.

~OoOoO~

_Please R&R! WeirdGothGirl, I'm sorry, but I have to delete that Naruto story. I think it's going no where and it has no plot._


	2. Special Guest

_HALLO~! Please enjoy this chappy (We have a special guest, YAY!). Enjoy~_

~OoOoO~

(Arik's POV)

"I have came to a conclusion," I announced.

"What?" Keitorin asks me while braiding Reiko's hair.

"We have no plot. I'm mean, SERIOUSLY. These stories are crack," I replied, sulking.

"I like 'em!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Akane agrees. "But... Maybe we do need a plot..."

Keitorin nods. "Other than crackness. Like... Bring in special guests every three or four chapters."

"That's not a plot," Akane pointed out.

"No, but it's a good idea," I say. "And I know a perfect guest."

The girl's heads turned towards me. "You do?"

I chuckle. "Of course I do! I am the author, right?"

"Duh!" Akane said.

I heard a knock on the door. "Coooome iiinnnnnn~!" I sang loudly.

It was L. A gorgeous one, I might add. Okay, to Keitorin, L's always gorgeous. But today, he had on a suit! A suit! That's automatic nosebleed right there.

"Hello," he greets us.

"Hi Daddy!" Reiko exclaims cheerfully.

"Hey Sugar Bunneh," Keitorin says, stifling a laugh.

"Don't ever call me that again," L said.

I laughed. "Uh, L? Why are you in a suit?"

"For the special guest, of course!"

Woah. L must have some mind reading power or something... Or maybe he looked at my "To-Do List." Wait, I don't have on of those. I'm never organized!

"I'll ignore the fact that you shouldn't even know about a special guest," I murmur.

"Ooh, ooh! We should bring SakaLaBaiBai here with our special guest!" Rowan suggested.

I grin. "He's the perfect person." I look at Keitorin. "You are gonna love this."

~OoOoO~

Keitorin, Akane, Rowan, L, Mello, Matt, Near, Reiko, Hana, SakaLaBaiBai, and I are all sittting down. Keitorin and L are on the loveseat coouch with Reiko and Hana on their laps. Mello is sitting on the flooring with Akane sitting on his lap. Rowan and Near on the couch with me and Matt. SakaLaBaiBai is sitting on a chair next to an empty chair (for the special guest).

I sigh happily. "It's nice to not have Matsuda with us, he's such a bother..." I swore I heard a light "Hey!" coming from the distance... It sounded like Matsuda. "He really needs to get a girlfriend."

"Who are you talking to?" Matt asks me.

"My fairy godmother," I reply quickly. "I have one of those. Her name is Aizawa."

Everyone looked at me weirdly. I shrugged. "What? You jealous?"

"Never in a million years," Akane stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rowan. "You care to be the host?"

She jumps up from her spot. "YES!" She walks to the center of the stage. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (which are just imaginary friends of Reiko, and the readers, of course)! GET READY FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST (who Keitorin will glomp) DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" Drums were heard. Then, Rowan took a deep breath. "SASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEE UUUUCHHHIIIIHAAAAA!"

Keitorin literally squealed and glomped Sasuke when he came out of the door (told ya). "SASUKE!" she screamed.

Sasuke glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," she replied.

"KEITORIN!" I screeched. "GET OFF CHICKEN-BUTT!"

She wailed. "HE'S NOT CHICKEN-BUTT! HE JUST GOTS A BAD BARBARA!"

"It's Barber, you idiot," SakaLaBaiBai corrected.

"I'm scared," Near said, forming himself into a ball.

"I'm confused," Matt said.

"I'm gonna beat someone up," L said, glaring daggers at Sasuke. "What's so special about him?"

Keitorin smiled. "SASUKE'S SMEXY!" She looked at L. "YOU MAD, BRAH?"

L growled. "How dare you call me a item that holds up women's boobs!"

Mello sweatdropped. "Woah, woah, L. Calm down-"

"YOU CALM DOWN!"

"L!" I scream at him. "You are from Death Note. Sasuke is from Naruto. Two diffrent animes and two diffrent people Keitorin will have fangirl thoughts about him!"

L frowned. "BUT SHE CALLED HIM SMEXY!"

"You're just mad that you're not 'smexy'," SakaLaBaiBai retorted.

"B-U-R-N! BURN!" Rowan shouted.

After pulling Keitorin off of Sasuke and back to her spot on the couch, Sasuke sat on the empty chair.

"Hello Sasuke," I greet him.

"Hn."

I sweatdrop. "S-so, Sasuke. What brings you here to us today?"

He glared at me. "You forced me to come here! You said if you if I didn't, you would chop me up, stuff me up in a chicken's ass, and have sharks eat me!"

Akane and SakaLaBaiBai snorted. "Aaaaw, does Mr. Sasuke Uchiha scared of a few girls?" Akane teased. "I don't see how," SakaLaBaiBai says. "Considering he (SPOILER ALERT) has the eternal mangekyo sharigan, killed Danzo, and killed Orochimaru. If a couple of threats from Arik scared you, you have some serious problems."

Sasuke sighed.

L huffed. "I still hate him."

Keitorin pouted. "Waaaiiii~?"

"WHY? YOU JUST WALTZ UP TO HIM AND CALL HIM SMEXY!"

"It's not my fault he's smexy."

"UGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Near suddenly says.

"PANCAKE MIX!" Rowan gasps. "Are you okay?"

Near nodded. "Baby kicked."

"Is anyone still weirded out by the fact that Near's pregnant?" Mello asks.

"I am," Matt says. "You don't see that everyday. I wish I never saw him pregnant, actually."

"And I wish I never saw your ugly ass," SakaLaBaiBai retorted.

"BUR- HEY!" I shout.

"Ahem," Sasuke coughed.

"Oh... Sasuke, sorry," I apoligize. "Is there something that you want?"

He grinned evilly. "Actually, yes, there is? Can I join you guys?"

That surprised all of us. But I said, "Of course!"

~OoOoO~

_See? There's really not plot... OH WELL! Okay guys, we all know Keitorin is a big L fangirl and Sasuke fangirl, but who will she choose? Who do you guys think she will choose? Please R&R~_


	3. Deidara & Much Anger

_I'm back~! I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block. Enojy~_

~OoOoO~

"Did the commercial just say, 'I'm Nicole and I like Jaden's breasts'?" Keitorin asks randomly.

"I doubt it," L muttered, still in a bad mood.

"You don't have to be a grumpy guss," Keitorin says. "Sasuke is awesome. Even though he kills (SPOLIER ALERT) Itachi."

"I get you pregnant twice and have those two children and you STILL call Sasuke smexy," L mumbled.

Keitorin sighed. "Whatevs."

There was a squeal. From Rowan. Apparenty, Deidara was here...

"DEIDARA~!" she screamed. "I LOVE YOU!"

The blue-eyed blond looked at her strangely. "Who are you, un?"

"Your future wife," Rowan replied.

Near was at the scene gritting his teeth in complete anger. "I now know how L feels..."

Rowan pouted. "Lighten up, Near. It's just Deidara."

"Yeah, sure. I bet he's also just your future husband, too."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Everybody else (Keitorin, L, Sasuke, Reiko, Hana, Matt, Mello, SakaLaBaiBai, and Akane) gathered up.

"Deidara?" Keitorin questioned. "I EFFIN LOVE YOU! But not as much as my Sasuke~!"

"I am not yours!" Sasuke shouted.

Keitorin got a PERMANENT marker and wrote "property of Keitorin" on Sasuke's left arm. "YOU WILL NEVER GET THAT OFF! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed.

Everybody sighed. Rowan got an idea. She got the PERMANENT marker from Keitorin and wrote "property of Rowan" on Deidara right arm.

"What's Deidara doing her anyway?" I ask.

Deidara shrugged. "I'm just here, un."

"DON'T GIVE US THE OBVIOUS!" Akane screeched.

"When I think of Akane, I think of Karin," Rowan said randomly.

"DO NOT MENTION THAT WRINKLY OLD BITCH FART EVER AGAIN!" Keitorin screeched.

"That wrinkly old bitch fart is my teammate," Sasuke murmured.

"I don't care!" Keitorin yelled. "I HATE HER!"

"Hopefully Arik's favorite Naruto character won't be appearing," Matt said.

"Or Akane's," Mello agreed.

"Mmmm. Kakashi~" I said aloud.

~OoOoO~

Sasuke kissed Keitorin. L literally exploded into many tiny pieces. He was mad. Not at Keitorin, but at Sasuke. Keitorin wasn't in on the kiss. Sasuke made the move.

L was all up in Sasuke's face. "I HATE YOU! STOP KISSING MY WIFE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO EMO PEOPLE EVERYWHERE!"

"I'M NOT EMO!" Sasuke shouted, furious!

"ART'S A BANG!" Deidara announced.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Rowan agreed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke, Keitorin, and L screamed in unison.

"Um, why did you kiss her in the first place?" I asked Sasuke.

"Maybe I like her," he replied.

"SASUKE LIKING SOMEBODY! OMJ!" I shouted,

"Omj...?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh my Jashin."

"Not that Jashin crap again, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Keitorin exploded in anger, stress, and irratation. "ARIK IS ENDING THIS CHAPTER AND NOT CONTINUING IT 'TIL L SHUTS THE HELL UP ABOUT SASUKE, NEAR SHUTS THE HELL UP ABOUT DEIDARA, DEIDARA SHUTS THE HELL UP ABOUT ART, ARIK SHUTS THE HELL UP ABOUT JASHIN, AND IF I CAN'T LIKE SASUKE WITHOUT A COMMOTION *coughLcough* I QUIT!"

"Woah, everyone said in unison.

~OoOoO~

_Probably a short chappy. I still have some writer's block. Sorry. Please R&R~_


	4. Human World

_Today (4/2/12) is Hidan's birthday~! Y'know, Hidan from Akatsuki? Happy Birthday, Hidan! Enjoy~!_

~OoOoO~

"Where's Keitorin?" Rowan asked to no one in particular.

I sighed. "She quit. Remember? She said 'I quit' really loudly."

"Thanks to that damn emo," L grumbled.

"Hn."

Akane sighed. "It's boring here without Keitorin."

Near nodded. He was about eight months pregnant now.

I looked up. "I know!"

Everybody looked at me curiously.

"Why don't we go to the human world?"

Staaaaaaaaaaaaare...

I sigh. Why are they so fusterating? I don't know!

"Well," I start to explain. "we need a plot, so here it is! Anime characters go to the human world and cause destruction."

"My hobby, yeah!" Deidara cheered.

"But," I continued. "we will have to go to Keitorin's house."

"I thought she quit," Sasuke said.

"She's at the human world, probably," SakaLaBaiBai replied.

I nod. "Yeah."

~OoOoO~

L, Mello, Near, SakaLaBaiBai, Deidara, Sasuke, Akane, Rowan, Reiko, Hana, and I went to the human world.

"It's so green!" Near shouted randomly. Stupid moodswings, I thought to myself.

"And hot," Mello added, fanning himself with his hand.

"Damn straight..." Rowan agreed.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FIVE MINUTES YET!" This was from Akane.

We walk north towards Keitorin's house. We walk pass many big, fancy, and expensive houses to the end. Now, you probably think, "Oh, I bet her house is really raggedy and cheap." WRONG! Her house was the biggest of all. It was a lavender color. The roof was violet. There was three birdhouses in the front yard. I could tell Keitorin planted more roses, sunflowers, and tulips. There was also a big oak tree out front. Keitorin's back yard is pretty, too. There's a inground pool and a grill. There's four picnic tables and an awesome view of the sunset and sunrise.

Everyone, excluding me, gawked. Even Sasuke.

"It's so big!" Rowan said obviously.

"Duh," SakaLaBaiBai muttered.

"The inside is even better," I tell them and knock on the front door.

Two minutes later, Keitorin answers the door. "Mikki?" She notices everybody else. "WTF?"

I laugh nervously. "We just wanted to visit."

She growled. "Just come in."

So we did.

The inside walls where white and the carpets where pink. In the dining room, there was a glass table that ten people could sit at with a beautiful flower centerpiece in the middle. The chairs were also glass.

In the kitchen, the fridge was one o those fridges where the door has the ice and water thingy. There was two dishwashers, an expensive oven, and a pretty red trashcan.

The living room had three couches. A eighty-inch flat-screen TV, a Wii, a PS3, a PS2, a XBOX 360, and a Game Cube.

Her room was purple. She had a white bed and a ton of stuffed animals. There was a desk and a chair with a computer. All the guest rooms were like that, minus the stuffed animals.

There was three bathrooms. All consisted of a toliet, a bathtub, and a sink.

"Make yourself at home," Keitorin muttered.

Everyone nodded. Near, Rowan, and Deidara hung around in the living room; Sasuke went to claim the guest room closest to Keitorin's; Akane and Mello went to search the kitchen for chocolate; SakaLaBaiBai and I went to use the bathrooms (seperatly, of course); L went to sulk in his "emo corner."

After using the bathroom, I found Keitorin in her room. She was laying on her bed, playing with her Sasuke plushie.

"You like Sasuke more that L," I tell her.

She nods. "I feel so horrible about it."

"Y'know, you only got married in anime world. You're in the human world now. The rules don't apply."

"So I have a second chance?"

"Of course! The wedding wasn't even real. We didn't even have a pastor person!"

She giggles. "I guess you're right."

"Why'd you quit?"

She sighs. "Mostly the whole Sasuke vs. L thing. I hate it."

I nod. "Looks irratating."

"And it is. And the way L's acting, it makes me like Sasuke even more. Sure, Sasuke is coldhearted, but he's not like that towards me. Anymore."

I laugh. "I don't think he liked you at first."

She laughs too. "Damn straight he didn't."

"I wonder if a Deidara vs. Near thing will happen," I say.

"Who knows?" Keitorin replies.

~OoOoO~

For dinner, Keitorin cooked meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. She served us some tea and gave herself an ice coffee since she doesn't like tea.

Everybody ate. No complaints. At all. It was scary, actually. And quiet. I think this whole Sasuke/L thing is stirring everyone up... Sigh...

~OoOoO~

_Not really funny. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter is better. R&R~_


	5. Behind the Scenes 1

_Hi hi~! This chappy is a "behind the scenes" thing to explain what's currently happening and what my plan for the story is. Enjoy~ (WARNING: This chappy reveals a ton of spoilers to this story.)_

Behind the Scenes 1

"Hello!" says the mysterious guy who we do not yet know.

"Hi Danny!" I scream.

"Like, oh mah Gawd," he says, being overdramatic.

I giggle. Keitorin sighs.

"Who is this guy?" Matt asks suspicously.

"That's Arik's boyfriend in real life," Keitorin replies.

L chokes on his water. "Please don't tell me you have a boyfriend in real life, too."

"Nope."

"Thank God."

Danny clears his throat. "I'm Danny! I'll be your host! First off, Keitorin, is that house actually your house on real life?"

I scowl. "Pfft. No. I'm not rich."

Danny laughs. "Poor you."

Keitorin growls. "I already hate you."

"Anyyywayys," Danny continues. "Arik, what is the story about?"

"Uh," I say. "Nothing...? It's been pretty random 'til I came up with the idea of bringing them all to the human world."

"What do you plan for the future?"

"A lot," I start to explain. "To start off, Keitorin breaks up with L-"

"Dammit!" L shouts.

"-and starts a relationship with Sasuke. Near will have his baby. I forgot if it was a boy or a girl or if I even decided yet, so Banana Creme Pie will be a boy. Rowan will be with Deidara-"

"YESSS!" Rowan cheers.

"-Kakashi, my favorite-"

"NOOO!" Matt screams.

"-will arrive soon but I will still be with Matt."

"YESSSS!"

"Cool, cool," Danny comments. "Any plans for new stories?"

I nod. "Of course. After this story ends, I will make another Death Note parody to this series. It will be about how everyone's life is ten years after the story ends. Stories not from this series... Um... I might make a Fruits Basket story or an Ouran High School Host Club story. Not sure yet."

Danny nods. "Mmm. Okay. Would you like to feature any current stories?"

I smile. "Duh! I have an Ojamajo Doremi story I'm woking on right now. It's called Ojamajo Doremi: Sonohoka."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"I have more questions for you, Arik," Danny tells me.

"Okay."

"What are your main characters for this story?"

"Me, Keitorin, Rowan-"

"YES! I'm a main character!" Rowan exclaims.

"-Akane, Near, Mello, Matt, Sasuke, Deidara, Hana, Reiko, Asako, and soon Kakashi. And also SakaLaBaiBai. And I decided to nickname him Saka."

"Okay. Pairings?"

"Me and Matt; Akane and Mello; Rowan and Deidara; Keitorin and Sasuke; Near and Reiko; L and Asako."

"Isn't Reiko a child?"

"Duh! But later in the story, she turns older in the future chappies."

"Who's Asako?"

"Keitorin's OC sister."

"ME NEXT!" Keitorin screeches.

Danny turns to Keitorin. "Sure. So you decide to be with Sasuke in a Death Note story? Why?"

Keitorin bites her lip. Bad habit of hers. "Hm... Well, I first starting watching Naruto before Death Note, which means I've liked Sasuke more than L."

"I see, I see. So this marriage thing..."

"It wasn't exactly a marriage. There was no pope or priest or whoever that person is called. We just gave each other rings and kissed."

"Okay, weird, but whatever."

~OoOoO~

_My plan for the future for this story. Yay~ R&R~_


	6. The Big Fight

_This chappy is Keitorin, Sasuke, me, and Near passing notes. ouo Enjoy~_

~OoOoO~

_Sasuke,_

_Do you really love me? Or are you trying to make L mad? _

_Keitorin._

_**K,**_

_**i rlly do luv u. i don't kno how 2 explain it 2 u since i first "disliked" u. but i do luv u vry much.**_

_**S.**_

_Sasuke,_

_I love you, too, Sasuke! But, there's L... I don't know what to do anymore! ono_

_Keitorin._

_**K,**_

_**i kno. mayb L doesn't like u anymore. he's been acting rlly weird lately. i thnk he hates me.**_

_**S.**_

_Sasuke,_

_I think he hates me. He doesn't even hug me anymore! What kind of love is that? L is way to competitive. That's why I love you. You haven't did anything wrong... Other than kiss me._

_Keitorin._

_**K,**_

_**i kno. kissing u was probly stupid, but i liked it. **_

_**S.**_

_Sasuke,_

_Same here. I liked it better than L's kiss. Kinda sad if you ask me._

_Keitorin._

_**K,**_

_**Yea... So, how's life. R u still mad at us? **_

_**S.**_

_Sasuke,_

_Nah, I'm fine now. _

_Keitorin._

-Keitorin,

_Watcha guys talking about?_

_~Arik~_

_Arik,_

_YOUR FACE!_

_Keitorin._

_*****Everyone*****_

_**BURN!**_

_*****Near*****_

_-Near_

_Are you okay, Near? I BET IT'S MOOD SWINGS! OMJ!_

_~Arik~_

_Near,_

_Uhm, woah. OOC, much?_

_Keitorin._

_**N,**_

_**Weirdo.**_

_**S.**_

_*****Sasuke and Keitorin*****_

_**STUF! You guys suck you-know-what!**_

_*****Near*****_

_**N,**_

_**Y DON'T U?**_

_**S.**_

_Near,_

_I don't care if you're preggo are not, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! RAAARRRR!_

_Keitorin_

_-Sasuke and Keitorin_

_C'mon guys, calm down _

_~Arik~_

_**A,**_

_**U! near is making me mad. L is alrdy making me mad! y can't evry1 leave me alone?**_

_**S.**_

_Arik,_

_Calm down? CALM DOWN? WHATEVER! You calm down! %$^&%$#$%#_

_Keitorin._

_*****Keitorin and Sasuke*****_

_**Hahahaha! I'm making you both me! Hahahaha!**_

_*****Arik*** **_

_**THANK YOU FOR BEING ON MY SIDE!**_

_*****Near*****_

_-Near_

_No problem. They are kinda overdramatic._

_~Arik~_

_Arik and Near,_

_OVERDRAMATIC? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE? YOU GUYS ARE #%^$E^%^&^%$#^#%#$$#$%^#%^&^*#%^*$$_

***CENSORED FOR YOUR PROTECTION***

***Please read this***

"I wonder what their writing about," Mello says to Matt and Akane.

Matt shrugs. "Maybe they're having a thumb war contest."

"On paper?" Akane questions. "And anyways, Keitorin and Sasuke look pretty furious."

"They're losing, that's why," Matt says.

Akane and Mello sighs. "Riiiiiight," they say in unison.

L laughed. "They deserve to be furious."

"You deserve to die." That was Saka.

"BUUUUURN!" Rowan screeches.

Reiko and Hana sat there. Everyone forgot about them. Deidara, too.

Suddenly, Keitorin let out a roar and points her finger at Near. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE! %$#*#$%^&#!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Oh... My... God... Keitorin is starting a war! EVACUATE!" Rowan screams!

Keitorin picks up the table they were writing on and throws it at Near. "DIE!"

It hits Near on his head. "OUH! HEY! I'm pregnant here!"

"Nobody ain't caring. You could've been hit by a car and everyone would still hit you with random tables and stuff." Saka said.

"Woah, you're evil, Saka," Akane commented.

Keitorin throws L at Near. "I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"OUH!" Near screeches.

"WHAT!" L screeches. "YOU hate ME?"

"That's what she said," Akane and Near said in unison. "Get a hearing aid."

Rowan was laughing hysterically. "THEY SAID THAT AT THE SAME TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Deidara got out his clay. "Can I blow Near up, hmmmm?"

"Go ahead," Keitorin replies.

Deidara feeds his hands clay and it spits out a clay spider. He throws the spider at Near. "KATSU!"

Near blows up, but survives. Surprisingly, the baby survives, too.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIS UNBORN BABY!" I scream.

"GOOD!" Sasuke shouts. He gets out his katana and activates his Sharigan. "Prepare to DIE!" He stabs Near in his arm.

Near screams. "! ^%$#$%^&^%$!"

Mello, Matt, Akane, Reiko, and Hana sat there watching.

Near takes out a gun. "OH YEAH! I HAVE A GUN!" It was a fat one too.

"TAKE COVER!" Rowan yells. Which everyone, excluding Sasuke, Keitorin, Hana, and L, do.

Near pulls the trigger, but misfires and hits Hana in her chest.

"HANA!" Keitorin screeches and runs to her daughter and holds her, sobbing already. "Oh my God, Hana! My baby! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I should've held my temper in! This is all my fault!"

Keitorin continued to cry while everyone watched. Sasuke went up to Keitorin and hugged her. L, the father of Hana just stared.

I came to my senses. "Keitorin! You have to get Hana to a hospital now!"

She nods.

~OoOoO~

Keitorin, Sasuke, Rowan, L, Near, Reiko, and I went to the hospital. Everyone else stayed home.

Keitorin was still sobbing. Sasuke was comforting her. Rowan continued to glance at Hana and Keitorin. Near looked at the ground, guilty. I was crying softly. Reiko, too. L, OMJ, L. I seriously wanted to kill him. He muttered, out loud, that this was all Keitorin's fault and that she's a horrible mother, making Keitorin sob even more.

L's a horrible father, not even caring his youngest daughter.

The doctor entered the room. "Ma'am we got the results for whether or not Hana dies or not... She..."

~OoOoO~

_CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA! This was Keitorin's idea. I like writing this chappy... Well, other than Hana getting hurt. Please R&R~_


	7. Easter

_Hahahhaha~ Hi~ Enjoy~ And, HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!_

**~OoOoO~**

I shot up awake. Was that a dream? I got up and walked around the house. Keitorin, Reiko, and Hana were sitting on the couch watching YuGiOh Zexal.

"Gawd! I hate this season! Look what they did to Kuriboh!" Keitorin commented.

It had to be a dream, Hana was there... Why am I dreaming of stuff like that? That was very OOC of Near and L and Sasuke.

"Mommy," Reiko was saying. "if they lose the game, does the loser die?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I think they'd get tortured and raped and stuff."

I choked on my spit. She's hanging around Sasuke and Deidara way too much.

Keitorin looked at me. "Good morning, Arik!"

"Yo... I had this crazy dream..."

She tilted her head. "Hm?"

I explained it to her.

"Woah," was all she said. "WHY WOULD NEAR HAVE A GUN? NEAR! OF ALL PEOPLE YOU DREAM OF HAVING A GUN, YOU PICK NEAR!"

"Hey!" I shout in defense. "I can't control my dreams."

She sighs, then looks at the TV. "YUGIOH IS UP NEXT! And it's the season with Joey, Kaiba, and Duke~!"

I looked at her. "You did not just name your crushes on that anime."

"Uhm, duh!"

I sigh. "Good grief."

I walk into the kitchen and I see Sasuke and L whispering a private conversation.

"Watcha talking about?" I ask them.

"Your face," Akane says. I notice her under the table.

"We're talking about who should get Keitorin," Sasuke replies.

"Who's winning?" I ask.

"Me," Sasuke and L say at the same time, and glare at each other.

"Keitorin has a younger sister," I say. "Her name's Asako."

Sasuke and L looked intrested. Actually, L looked relieved. "Huh?"

"Asako is Keitorin's younger twin sister. Only by a year, though. They look alike, think alike, dress alike, they do everything alike."

Akane laughed. "What is she? A robot?"

"Ain't nobody talking to you," I tell her.

She pouts. "Whatever."

**~OoOoO~**

"I just remembered something," Rowan says.

"Hm?" This was from Matt.

"Tomorrow's Easter!"

...

"CHOCOLATEEEEEEEE!" Mello screams out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We all sigh.

"MELLO! SHUT UP!" Keitorin screams.

"YES! PLEASE!" I agree.

"I guess we should go shopping then," Near says.

We all nod. "Yeah."

**~OoOoO~**

We were in groups.

Group One: Me, Keitorin, Akane, and Rowan

Group Two: Matt, Near, Mello, and L

Group Three: Deidara, Saka, and Sasuke

Hana and Reiko stayed home with a babysitter.

**With Group One...**

Keitorin picked out a bag of Reese's. "Mine," she says. She gets another bag of it. "Everybody elses'"

"Greedy much?" Akane questioned, throwing a bag of Hershey's into the cart. Keitorin glared at her.

"Don't hate on the haters."

"That made no sense," I tell Keitorin.

Rowan grabs eleven boxes of these giant chocolate bunnies. "One for each of us."

"Rowan's gonna get sugar high," Keitorin whispers in my ear. I giggle.

"We should a secret valentine thing," Rowan suggests.

I blink. "Good idea, Rowan!"

"Here's what we'll do," I explain. "I'll think of a number, one through seven. One boy will represent a number. Got it?"

They all nod.

"Pick a number!" I tell Keitorin.

"SEVEN!"

"SHHHHH!" Akane says even louder than Keitorin.

"You're secret valentine is Mello," I tell Keitorin.

"YES!" she cheers. "All I gotta do is give him chocolate!"

"Rowan?" I ask her.

"I chooooooooooooooose, NUMBER 5!"

"You have L. Akane?"

"One."

"You got Near."

We all picked our secret valentines.

Keitorin's Secret Valentines: Mello, Sasuke

Rowan's Secret Valentines: L, Saka

Akane's Secret Valentines: Near, Matt

My Secret Valentine: Deidara

We all prepared our baskets. This was gonna be fun!

**With Group Two...**

Mello, Matt, Near, and L stared at the chocolate. Mello was drooling.

"How are we going to figure this out?" Matt asks.

"We could make baskets for the ones we love," Near replies. "And others."

Matt nods. "Sure. You okay with that L? Mello?"

Mello nods. "Okay, whatever."

"Maybe I can win Keitorin's heart by this!" L exclaims.

Matt and Near sigh.

"So I'll have Arik and Saka," Matt explains. "L will have Keitorin and Deidara. Near will have Rowan. And Mello will have Akane and Deidara."

They all nod in agreement. They grabbed their bags of candy and got their baskets and started working.

**With Group Three...**

Deidara, Sasuke, and Saka sat on the floor, not really caring about Easter.

"Let's just grab a bag of lollipops and go," Saka says.

"Yeah," Deidara agrees.

Sasuke nods slowly and eyes a bonquet of roses.

Saka grabs the lollipops and goes, Deidara following.

Sasuke grabs a bonquet of roses and a big bag of Reese's, knowing what Keitorin's favorite candy is, and catches up with the other two.

**~OoOoO~**

Easter was a success! They all remembered at the end to make baskets for Reiko and Hana.

Keitorin received recieved a ton of Reese's and Hershey's, a lollipop, and some cookies. Sasuke, later that day, gave his stuff to her.

Rowan received an assortment of candy of all kinds A to Z.

I received Snickers, Twix Bars, Milkyways, a lollipop, and 3 Muskateers.

Akane received an assortment of candy, too.

Mello got only chocolate bars. He seemed to love that.

Matt got video games as his Easter candy.

L got his assortment of sweets.

Keitorin knew Sasuke didn't like sweets so she got sugar free and unsweetened things for him.

Deidara got clay and some chocolates.

Saka got cookies, M&M's, and Whoppers

Near got an assortment of candy. As did Reiko and Hana.

Everyone had a good Easter, even Sasuke. He was smiling! L was a little moody because he didn't seem to win Keitorin's heart. Sasuke did.

**~OoOoO~**

_Fun Facts About this Chappy:_

_* I originally was going to put Akane in Group Three._

_* For Group One, I accidently put Rowan twice. I fixed it, though._

_* I was gonna have them get their own baskets and they just pick out their candy. A "First come, first serve" kinda thing._

_*The store they were at was an Easter store I made up where you can make the Easter baskets, and then pay for it._

_* When I got to Group Three, I ended up getting lazy and decided they should jus give them some lollipops. Sasuke was the only person from Group Three who made a basket for someone._

_* I actually do hate YuGiOh Zexal. I watched an episode of it today and Kuriboh was diffrent looking._

_ I had some fu writing this chappy. HAPPY EASTER~! (again) Please R&R~!_


	8. Catching Up Not Really

_**I haven't updated in a looooooooong time. Sorries about that. But here I am again! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. Near and Rowan were with Banana Cream Pie, their son. Akane and Mello were sitting on the floor, near the fireplace. Keitorin and Sasuke sat on the loveseat, chatting secretly about who knows what. L, Reiko, and Hana were in the kitchen baking sweets. Matt and I were at the table, discussing what we will do together for our first Christmas together. And of course, Saka was with us.<p>

"I say we have a video game marathon. Grand Theft Auto, Resident Evil, Halo, Black Ops, Call of Duty….. Yes, yes, yes!" Matt explained, grinning.

I shake my head in disagreement. "How about we go skiing?"

"Who the freak goes skiing?" Keitorin asked, butting into our conversation.

"People do!" I shout.

"Nobody goes skiing anymore," Keitorin says, ignoring me, "People travel and see family. Sasuke and I are visiting Asako for New Years."

"Wonderful," I mutter.

"I'm taking Reiko and Hana skiing if you want to come with us," L said.

"Great!" I exclaim, smiling.

"L," Keitorin sighed, "we agreed that I'm getting them this holiday season. Remember?"

"This was before you hooked up with Sas-gay," L retorted.

"Why are you calling him gay?" She demanded angrily.

"Because I can."

"It's because he is gay," Saka whispered loudly.

"BURN!" Rowan shouted.

The whole gang was with us now, sadly.

"I AM NOT GAY!" L protested.

"Daddy, what does gay mean?" Reiko asked.

"It means that your daddy is a big crybaby fool who complains too much and needs so much therapy, he's old," Saka said.

Sasuke snickered.

L stomped out, angry. He also broke the fourth wall by saying, "I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!"

"Who pays him?" Mello asked.

"Not even a prostitute would," Akana said, smirking.

"Burn~!" Rowan sang.

"AND CUT!" our director, Violet screamed. "Good work, guys."

"Who made her the director?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I did," Violet said proudly.

* * *

><p>Catching Up with the Crew<p>

Violet is a new character. She is the "director," as she likes to say it. She's blond with purple highlights, has purple-colored eyes, and wears purple clothes. That's why she's called Violet, her favorite color is violet.

Banana Cream looks exactly like Near. No one cared to bother what the day of his birth was. We are very careless people.

Keitorin picked Sasuke over L. No surprise there. L still hangs around, though.

Everything else is pretty much the same. Mhm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not much for now, sorry. Especially since it's been so long since I updated. Sorry about that. Personal stuff &amp; much. <em>**


End file.
